


Put Your Head On My Shoulder

by jeweljem



Series: 50s au [1]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 50s Greasers, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, im a bit late but here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweljem/pseuds/jeweljem
Summary: Based on the prompt that the 1950’s slang “come on snake, let’s rattle,” has two meanings: asking someone to dance, and challenging someone to a fight.OrHow Kang Taehyun punched his crush Choi Beomgyu in the middle of their school’s Valentine’s Day dance.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Series: 50s au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634170
Comments: 18
Kudos: 276





	Put Your Head On My Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this one shot for Valentine's Day!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it <3

c’mon || snake || let’s || rattle

_ \--slang, derived from the 50’s-- _

  * to ask someone to dance



[alt.]

  * To ask someone to fight



Taehyun was bored.

Stood at the outskirts of the dance, he sipped on his pink lemonade wishing that the time would move faster and for the party to end soon so he can curl up in bed and sleep. Unfortunately, he was best friends with Huening Kai, also known as the person who organised their school’s Annual Valentine’s Day dance for this year. Needless to say, his attendance was necessary. Even if Taehyun was spiritless and uninterested in this kind of thing, he can admit that Kai has outdone himself.

A canopy of red, pink and white streamers lined the ceiling, swooping down on the crowded dance floor like fluttering birds, moving to the rhythm of the music loudly playing in the background. Kai had forgone hearts entirely, claiming that it was too “cliche” (Taehyun agreed) and instead fairy lights were sprinkled everywhere, creating a more ethereal theme. Candles were carefully dotted onto the tables at the borders of the dance floor, hitting home run for the desired romantic atmosphere. Taehyun lost Huening Kai to the crowd two and a half hours ago, as the poor organiser flitted from areas of the dance to ensure that everything went along perfectly. 

Taehyun observed his fellow schoolmates having a great time, feeling more and more miserable by the minute. He was on his second or third glass of pink lemonade- spiked of course- it was a given in these kinds of events. It was not a matter of _if_ the punch bowl will be tampered with, it was _when_. Evidently, by the way his classmates grew more confident and the shouting that increased by the minute as more and more people joined the already quite full dance floor, people were halfway to getting smashed. 

Amidst all this, Taehyun sipped his drink in loneliness. 

He knew that he could get anyone to dance with him, after all he liked to think that he wasn’t completely hideous. Some may even describe him as handsome or pretty. Despite not wanting to be here at this moment, he couldn’t go anywhere without looking his best- so he wore a simple yet stylish black suit trimmed to fit his slim frame. He wasn’t rich but he saved up a lot of his money from part time jobs to afford nice things for himself. Unlike other people, he can’t always rely on his parents to buy him everything. One particular  _ name _ came to mind. A couple of rings adorned his fingers and he wore a pair of dangly earrings to complete his look. He styled his hair to expose a bit of his forehead and put on his best dress shoes for the event. 

And here he was looking his absolute best but he was so utterly bored out of his mind that he wondered if he could go home early. He knew he couldn’t. He promised Hyuka they would go home together. 

Spotting Choi Beomgyu from the crowd wasn’t difficult, not just because he was sporting his newly dyed ash grey hair. Beomgyu was one of those people that you couldn’t help but gravitate towards- effortlessly handsome and smooth with a plethora of charming words in his arsenal and endlessly entrancing in the way he was fuelled by confidence in everything he does. Like the sun orbited by planets, he was a star that attracted everyone that was dazed long enough for him to pull you in. 

Taehyun liked to think that he was not one of those people. 

Kai called him in denial and maybe the younger was right but Taehyun would rather live in delusions than admit he was foolish enough to crush on Beomgyu like everyone else. He’d like to think that Beomgyu’s leather jacket was stupid and made him look like every nasty greaser out there. He’d like to think that Beomgyu constantly dyed hair was obnoxious and attention seeking. He’d like to think that Beomgyu was irresponsible and brash with all the petty fights he got involved in. But that wasn’t true. 

Secretly, he thought that Beomgyu looked ridiculously good in whatever clothes he wanted to wear. He thought that along with his friends, he was the nicest greaser he has met. Although Beomgyu and his gang often got involved in fights, he knew some of the reasons were because they were trying to stop bullying or they were defending someone. Beomgyu was greatly admired because he had no fear to act in whatever way he wanted to. 

Taehyun knocked back the rest of his lemonade and placed it on the table in front of him. He contemplated on getting more and risked getting drunk. It might make time go faster. 

He was just about to go look for Hyuka when he saw Beomgyu staring at him. It might be the liquid courage infusing him with the fire to be defiant and hold that gaze, for once. It had always been like this: the lingering looks that pierced his heart, the minute heated touches that should be forbidden and the stupid nicknames exchanged in the never ending game they shouldn’t have started. Taehyun has always backed down, too scared to have his heart played with. But at this moment he didn’t care. Maybe it was his desire to win him over, maybe it was the  _ very small  _ amount of alcohol or maybe he just wanted to taste victory. Victory over what he can’t even tell. 

Beomgyu weaved through the throngs of people, politely excusing himself past the dancing crowd. He reached Taehyun and stood in front of him and grinned- that infuriating smile of his that Taehyun had grown to love and hate at the same time. 

“Hey princess,” Beomgyu half-shouted over the loud music and people in the background. 

And there it was, that provoking pet name that Taehyun secretly liked- not that he’d ever say that at loud.

Beomgyu held out his hand, “Come on snake! Let’s rattle!”

_ Wait. _

_ What? _

_ Did he? Just ask me to a fight? _

In an instant, Taehyun’s mood soured and he was fuming- furious- bitter. If Beomgyu thought it was fun to ridicule him with his little games then he sure as hell won’t back down. He’s had enough of this push and pull. 

So. Taehyun’s right fist flew, smashing into Beomgyu’s cheek. 

Before Taehyun was able to register the widened eyes and flailing arms of the other that failed to protect himself, the deed was done. 

Beomgyu groaned “PRINCESS A SIMPLE NO TO A DANCE WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE!” as he staggered and lost his balance, with his hand cradling his face. 

Oh. 

_ Oh.  _

Taehyun rushed towards Beomgyu, his knees hit the floor way too fast, but he ignored the flare of pain. 

_ Oh shit.  _

Hovering over Beomgyu, Taehyun removed the other’s hands and examined his pretty face. There was a small cut right on his left cheek from where Taehyun’s ring grazed the soft skin. 

He screamed “I am so sorry I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO FIGHT!” 

“WHY WOULD I WANT TO FIGHT YOU?!” Beomgyu shouted back, his tone clearly incredulous. 

“Let me help!” 

Aiding Beomgyu to his feet, Taehyun led them through the crowd, their fingers remained interlocked to ensure they didn’t lose each other. They left the school gymnasium and as if someone lowered the volume of a radio, the music from the live band became muted, faint and muffled by the heavy door. Taehyun told Beomgyu to wait outside the gym and he ran to the nearest bathroom. Taehyun grabbed the pocket square from his suit and placed it under the water to wet one edge. 

_ God, why am I so stupid? _

When he returned, Beomgyu was sitting by the steps leading up to their school gym’s entrance. Taehyun sat next to him. Holding Beomgyu’s face delicately, his fingers faintly skimmed over the bleeding cut. Carefully, he dabbed the hanky over the wound, feeling worse and worse over Beomgyu’s hisses of pain. 

“Princess, you sure can pack a punch.” 

Taehyun felt hot and he just knew that his cheeks reddened and betrayed him. He was hoping the darkness would cover his embarrassment. He didn’t know if he should take that as a compliment or an insult. 

“I’m so sorry,” Taehyun apologised again. He felt so upset that he was dumb enough to misinterpret such a simple saying. 

Silence enveloped them, as Taehyun tried to clean the gash. The truth was that he might have done as much as he could but he tried to prolong the process- he really liked being near Beomgyu and after his fuck up, this might be his last chance to be close to him. 

Beomgyu interrupted the quiet. “Don’t you think I could still get my dance?”

Startled, Taehyun paused and asked “What? But I just punched you?”

“But you didn’t really answer my question,” Beomgyu persisted. They were closer now, so close that if Taehyun leaned forward a little more, their foreheads would touch- too close but still so far apart. 

Taehyun hesitated. 

“Come on, princess”

Coughing dramatically, Beomgyu pulled away and stood up, dusting off his trousers. Like earlier, he held his hand out to Taehyun, who was left dumbfounded and asked “May I have this dance?”

Taehyun couldn’t say no. He didn’t want to say no- so he gladly accepted the offered hand and Beomgyu helped him rise to his feet. Their gazes were solely focused on each other and Beomgyu- the little shit- lifted Taehyun’s hand and kissed it lightly. Flustered, Taehyun focused on the rich harmonious instrumentals that escaped from the dance through the door that was left slightly ajar. He could only assume that from the unusual quietness, that it was time for the last songs to play- and it was usually the more romantic ones played at the end- the type of songs couples swayed along to. 

“I swear if you dip me to the floor I’ll punch you again,” Taehyun replied as Beomgyu pulled him close, his hand on Taehyun’s waist, their bodies were flush together with barely any space in between them. Their tiny height difference meant that Taehyun had to look up a little. A smile graced Beomgyu’s lips- Taehyun can not describe it. It was unlike anything he’s seen before, this smile was tender, gentle- but sweeter than he had ever seen. 

**_Put your head on my shoulder_ **

**_Hold me in your arms, baby_ **

**_Squeeze me oh so tight_ **

**_Show me that you love me too_ **

With his arms looped around Beomgyu, they started off with a slow sway. Tendrils of musical notes encased them in an ethereal bubble, cloaking them in their own little world. 

**_Put your lips next to mine, dear_ **

**_Won't you kiss me once, baby_ **

**_Just a kiss goodnight, maybe_ **

Staring at Beomgyu’s lips, Taehyun wondered how the night changed from wanting to punch the smirk of his crush’s face to wanting to kiss it off.

**_You and I will fall in love_ **

**_(You and I will fall in love)_ **

**_People say that love's a game_ **

**_A game you just can't win_ **

Unexpectedly, Beomgyu swept him off his feet and twirled him back into place. Taehyun made a sound that can only be likened to a squirrel being poked and  _ oh god  _ Beomgyu’s laughing at him. He ducked his head down to hide his raging blush. 

**_If there's a way_ **

**_I'll find it someday_ **

**_And then this fool will rush in_ **

Beomgyu freed one of his hands from Taehyun’s waist and used his finger to level his gaze to Taehyun’s face. “Look at me Taehyun.”

And  _ god  _ for some reason hearing his name slip past those lips felt so much more intimate than his not so stupid nickname. As he fixed his eyes on Beomgyu, he tried to memorise as many details as he could- from the slope of his nose, to the brightness of his eyes and to the cut that now marred his porcelain skin. Taehyun knew that the song was coming to an end. Their bubble will burst and the moment will be gone. He found it ironic that his past self wanted time to fly by, when all he wanted was to immortalise this moment. 

**_Put your head on my shoulder_ **

**_Whisper in my ear, baby_ **

**_Words I want to hear_ **

**_Tell me, tell me that you love me too_ **

**_(Tell me that you love me too)_ **

“You know I haven’t accepted your apology yet,” Beomgyu hummed as he whirled both of them again, although this time Taehyun was prepared. 

Taehyun asked “What do you mean?- I’m dancing with you.” 

“Yes I asked if you would still like to dance with me, not that I accepted your apology.” And that smirk tinged with mischievousness was back and Taehyun was not even surprised. 

**_Put your head on my shoulder_ **

**_Whisper in my ear, baby_ **

**_Words I want to hear, baby_ **

**_Put your head on my shoulder_ **

The song drew to a close and Beomgyu performed an elaborate spin to Taehyun and dipped him to the floor, and held him there. 

“Go on a date with me and I’ll forgive you”

_ What a little shit. Fuck you Choi Beomgyu and your smooth ass self making my heart do stupid sommersaults.  _

“Yes,” Taehyun answered, his heart hammering at his chest. Their close proximity before has already flustered him, but this was on another level of intimate that is causing his nerves to go haywire. He can’t even look at Beomgyu straight in the face and 

“Hhhhm?” Beomgyu asked. 

_ What a cheeky piece of shit, why do I even like him? _

“Yes.”

“Yes what princess?”

Taehyun looked up to see Beomgyu’s smile that took over his pretty face and his gaze, tender and gentle. Fulfilling his promise, he punched Beomgyu in the arm- although it was not as hard as his punch earlier. 

Beomgyu’s smile simply grew and he said “You should really consider boxing,” his tone soft and soothing- almost whispery. Perhaps, Taehyun liked the way he was being held way too much. Perhaps, Taehyun liked the soothing scent of lavender that Beomgyu had. Perhaps, he can no longer deny his feelings. 

“You know what I mean.” Taehyun said.

“No I don’t.”

Taehyun punched him again, “Yes. I’ll go on a date with you.” 

Beomgyu smiled and steadied themselves back. This time, in a more serious tone, he said “I’ll make it worthwhile I promise,” the sudden switch in the intensity of his voice was hot-  _ goddammit can he not for a second.  _

And they didn’t even realise the song stopped. Beneath the moon’s knowing gaze, they broke apart. Taehyun’s arms felt oddly empty. He shuffled his feet, not knowing what to do now that the magic spell has broken. He can hear the wild cheering- louder than ever from the other side of the door- that must mean the dance was over. 

The night was over.

“How are you getting home?” Beomgyu asked. 

Taehyun looked up and fiddled with his suit sleeves, feeling oddly awkward, “Hhhhhmm I have to wait for Huening Kai to finish up and then we’ll walk home together.”

“At this time of the night? Isn’t Kai the one in charge? Won’t it be really late when you get home?” The succession of questions overwhelmed Taehyun and Beomgyu shook his head, his eyebrows furrowed in worry. “No, I'll take you home,” his tone firm, leaving no room for argument. He grabbed Taehyun’s hand and led him to the school’s car park.

“But- but what about Kai, how is he going to get home?” Taehyun tried to protest, but he knew it was fruitless. 

They stopped in front of Beomgyu’s motorcycle. 

_ How can I forget he rides a motorcycle?  _

Beomgyu swung his leg over the bike, and turned the engine on, handing Taehyun his helmet and said “Don’t worry about Kai I’ll come back for him and take him home too.” 

Taehyun sighed as he scrambled on the bike with far less grace using Beomgyu’s shoulder as leverage; he felt like a baby deer learning how to walk. 

“Have you ever ridden a motorcycle before?” Beomgyu asked.

Taehyun hugged Beomgyu’s waist tightly and tried not to show his fear and apprehension. “No, I’ve never done this before.”

Beomgyu laughed as Taehyun screamed when they suddenly sped off into the main road.

“Don’t worry I’ll be careful since it’s your first time.” and Beomgyu shouted over the whipping winds and Taehyun was too scared to let one of his hands go and punch him. Instead he hugged Beomgyu closer, his scent and his warm body comforted him. As the seconds passed, Taehyun felt the ghostly fear that possessed him leave his body and he released a shout of ecstasy. 

He felt free. 

With Taehyun’s guidance, they reached his house far too quickly than he’d like to admit. Beomgyu helped him get off the bike, his legs feeling a little shaky. 

Before Taehyun lost his fire and sense of recklessness after such an exhilarating experience, he kissed Beomgyu on the cheek and hightailed towards his house as if he was being chased. As soon as he got into his bedroom, he grabbed his pillow and shrieked in giddiness. He couldn’t help himself. 

_ I should have seen his reaction.  _

Taehyun stood up, still clutching his pillow and peered through his window, just to see if Beomgyu was still there. To his surprise, Beomgyu was still sitting on his bike, the other’s hand faintly touching his cheek- the cheek Taehyun kissed. Taehyun observed as Beomgyu stayed in his spot for a few more moments, before he finally started his bike again and made his way back to school.

Well then. 

It looks like Taehyun has a date. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> KFMFMRISSMMS I should be finishing my other Beomjun aus but here I am. Taegyu really took over my life recently. Please leave a comment or a kudos if you guys want me to write another one shot of the date they go on. 
> 
> Thank you for my friend novaelixr for all the encouragement ilysm <3
> 
> Scream at me on my new twt account @//eyes_on_gyu 
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
